As electronic circuits become denser, faster and increasingly complex, devices for interconnecting them are subject to more demanding requirements. With the great increase in the density of active components, interconnection devices become large consumers of available volume. And increased density brings an increase in required currents and power dissipation, aggravating thermal mismatch between connected circuit devices. In addition, higher circuit device speeds place stricter constraints on tolerable interconnect inductance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved devices for interconnecting circuits.